Key performance indicator (KPI) metric analysis data is made available for many systems. In one system, a dashboard type of web interface is provided to users to view KPI data, such as for example the number of computers in an organization. Several such pieces of information may be made available via the interface, and programming to produce such information is hard coded into an underlying KPI program. The logic for KPI calculations and user display of the calculated data is tied directly together, making KPI data difficult to update and modify without significant software code changes. Additionally, KPI data often requires modifications in the field to reflect an organization's unique characteristics, which may be difficult to accomplish using existing systems.